Recuerdos
by Luz.chan
Summary: Memorias de la vida de Fritz junto con Prusia, desde la infancia de Federico II hasta su final, prometo que no es tan malo, denle una oportunidad... primer capitulo infancia  tan triste , segundo juventud
1. Chapter 1

**Ok bueno esto está un poquito raro pero a ver que les parece… se supone que serán una serie de one-shots no conectados entre si de Prusia/Fritz, pedi opinión un voto a favor y uno más o menos jajajaja asi que hare ambos pero este ya estaba mas o menos hecho en mi mente y aunque no me satisface del todo… se lo dedico a **_**Harime-Inufan, **_**y le dedicaré el SuFin de mi cabecita loca a **_**kikyoyami8 **_**aunque pido paciencia que soy bien lenta escribiendo…**

**Es un Prusia/Federico II cuando este aún era peque (no esperen shota, no tengo nada en contra pero nada más no va en esto, quizá los utilice como pareja pero ya más crecidito Fritz), hago mención del padre de Federico II, Federico Guillermo I quien era conocido como el rey sargento, su madre que aunque no puse su nombre es Sofía Dorotea de Hannover, de sus hermanos y hermanas que son un montonal pero solamente recuerdo en este momento que el nombre de su hermana mayor era Guillermina, perdón por no poner los demás pero esto lo hice basándome en lo que se de él solamente sin consultar nada y a pura memoria.**

**Ttt****ttt*****ttt*******

Gilbert buscaba a lo largo del palacio… debía encontrar a ese chico antes que su padre para convencerlo de volver por su propia cuenta o si no tal vez recibiría un castigo más fuerte del que le esperaba por huir así de ser disciplinado, no comprendía el gusto tan marcado del muchacho por los libros o la música sin embargo no le parecía suficiente como para causar tal hostilidad en su padre hacia quien apenas se estaba convirtiendo en un jovencito; ese chico seria su futuro rey , no tenia problema con ello es más le fascinaba la idea, tampoco tenia ningún problema con su actual soberano quien a su manera intentaba fortalecerlo para convertirlo en una nación fuerte, sólo que le disgustaba la actitud de su rey hacia su hijo, parecía querer subyugarlo y adaptarlo a lo que el consideraba seria un digno monarca.

Prusia tenia muy en claro lo que él era, él era ante todo un soldado su naturaleza no era otra, nacido en la guerra y para ella comprendía el por que Federico Guillermo intentaba a toda costa que su hijo, el pequeño Federico siguiera sus pasos más no podía aprobarlo, un soldado necesita ante todo un general que le guíe a la victoria y los generales no siguen ordenes ya que son los que las dictaminan, Federico anhelaba ser tan libre como le fuera posible lo sabia bien más aún era un chico que debía someterse a las reglas de un progenitor demasiado diferente a él mismo…

Gilbert sabía que este chico era distinto a su padre no sólo en actitudes, algo en los ojos de su príncipe era diferente, el lo sentía hasta el fondo de su ser, su profunda mirada cada vez que le veía con cariño al saber que él le defendía todo lo posible de la ira de su padre le provocaba una sensación de dulce calidez en su interior, le hacia pensar en ocasiones que sabia quien era más eso era imposible; no le habían revelado al príncipe nada sobre su verdadera identidad por lo que lo consideraba algo así como un hombre de confianza de la familia real sin embargo pronto se daría cuenta solo, no por nada era bastante perspicaz y notaria que a diferencia de los que le rodeaban al que llamaba cariñosamente "señor Gilbert" no envejecía tan fácilmente.

Sentía que debía cuidarlo, a lo largo de sus juegos cuando el príncipe era más pequeño junto con sus demás hermanos y hermanas y después en sus platicas cuando era un poco mayor lo había notado… no sólo era inteligente, no era sólo aquel que debía de convertirse en su rey en el futuro por cosas del destino, también tenia las cualidades para ser su general, no era un simple soldado, era aquel que sabia lo conduciría a la victoria, pero debía esperar y ante todo evitar que la genialidad de Federico se perdiera en engorrosos castigos con el objetivo de someterlo. Avispado e intuitivo el jovencito era plenamente consciente de el gran peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, si bien repleto de sueños tan idealistas que casi herían a cualquiera que estuviera más en contacto con la triste realidad del mundo poseía las cualidades necesaria para ser un magnifico monarca y Prusia lo sabia.

Pensó donde podía estar dándose cuenta de lo obvio, seguramente se encontraría en las habitaciones de su madre, cuando era más pequeño cada vez que su padre se enfadaba con él buscaba refugio en su madre más esta no se encontraba a esas horas dentro del palacio, pero aún así creyó correcto el pensar que el chico se refugiaría en ese sitio. Siguiendo su instinto fue a toda prisa a buscarle y efectivamente ahí le encontró, hecho un ovillo ocultando su rostro; se pregunto si lloraba, más el chico al percibir que alguien se acercaba se puso de pie creyendo que era su padre, su rostro no mostraba lagrima alguna pero sus ojos revelaban una mezcla de tristeza y furia.

**-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí pequeño Fritz? Esconderte de tu padre no servirá de nada, sólo se enojará más**. –Sabia que el muchacho estaba enfadado y debía encontrar el por que antes de que le contestara de malos modos a Federico Guillermo o su castigo sería peor.

**-No me escondo… yo sólo no quiero verlo señor Gilbert. Él tampoco desea verme, me odia**. – Los ojos del muchacho no se fijaron en los de Prusia pero podía percibir como su ceño se fruncía y notó como su voz se cargaba de amargura, en alguna ocasión también pensó en odio por parte de su rey al príncipe más lo descartó, de ser eso demostraría aversión al chico no una constante búsqueda de formarle a su gusto.

**-Es tu padre, no te odia sólo quiere hacer de ti un buen hombre y un buen rey**. – Eso era lo que Gilbert creía sinceramente, ¿Cómo alguien podría odiar a ese chico? Tan lleno de sueños para todos los que habitaban Prusia.

**-¿A caso un buen hombre no puede hacer de si mismo un hombre instruido? O quizá les está solo negado a los reyes cuando debería ser lo contrario. **–Los ojos del muchacho se encontraron con los suyos, viéndolo así, oyéndolo hablar así, sentía que hablaba con alguien mucho mayor, su mirada estaba cargada de una fuerza impresionante, ya otras veces le había visto así y siempre le agradó… aunque si seguía con semejante debate quizá se olvidaría del motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

**-Yo no se de esas cosas pequeño Fritz, pero algo si sé y es que tu padre quiere hacer de ti alguien fuerte. **–Sabia que era una mentirilla piadosa, Federico Guillermo quería un gobernante enérgico y dispuesto, más no pudo evitarlo, requería quitarle ese sentimiento tan corrosivo al chico cuanto antes.

**-Lo que quiere es un fuerte rey para Prusia… yo no cumplo con las características que el busca y no puedo hacer nada, yo solamente soy Federico. **–Los ojos del chico bajaron al piso en esa expresión tan conocida para Gilbert, el no deseaba que el chico se sintiera inferior, él seria su general y debía entenderlo a toda costa, sabia que a la larga vería a través de ese argumento que utilizaba para calmarlo pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

**-Yo creo que siendo Federico serás un gran rey algún día; eres listo, decidido y fuerte a tu manera, no necesitas más. Tú y tu padre son diferentes pero yo se que al igual que el deseas lo mejor para tu gente. **–La mirada del niño parecía brillar y un fuego que Gilbert adoraba ver bailar en sus pupilas apareció por la aprobación del mayor a su forma de ser.

**-¿Tú… de verdad crees que pueda? **– Siempre causaba admiración en Gilbert el ver a su príncipe actuar en segundos como un niño y a otros como un hombre, en esos instantes se mostraba como lo que era, un chico que añoraba ser simplemente el y escapar de la guía que le indicaba como crecer, siendo el sensible niño al que Prusia apreciaba tanto.

**-Claro que si, ¡Si eres tan asombroso como yo! es más estoy seguro de eso pero… **-Mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y trataba de ser lo más animado posible fue interrumpido por su príncipe.

**-Lo sé, entre más tiempo pase el castigo será peor, yo lo soportaré. **–Prusia volvía a sentirlo su joven príncipe se encaminaba a ser lo que el quería que fuera, no sólo con la fuerza de cualquier combatiente sino con la voluntad de un rey.

**-Te estás convirtiendo en un hombrecito, tal vez debería comenzar a llamarte joven Fritz**. –Gilbert con su mano sobre la cabeza del chico despeinándolo un poco aseguro eso, en parte enserio y en parte broma le sonrió de la forma más socarrona posible a Federico sabiendo que el muchacho no disfrutaba que le bromearan con ese tipo de comentarios.

**-No te burles de mí… **- Federico solía ruborizarse un poco y bajar los ojos con vergüenza cuando Gilbert le hacía bromas así, en esa ocasión no fue diferente, no estaba molesto, más bien apenado y esa expresión no era una orden sino una petición para que parara.

**-Ahora me dirás lo que siempre me decías cuando eras aún más chico de estatura y de edad "algún día seré mas alto que tú y yo seré el que te haga eso en el cabello**"-El chico no le respondió, es más evitó su mirada y la sonrisa burlona que sabia tenia en ese momento el mayor, dio la media vuelta para que Gilbert no pudiera ver el rubor más pronunciado en su rostro y decidido camino lentamente a donde le esperaba su padre, volviendo a adquirir esa tristeza en los ojos ya carente de toda furia gracias a su amigo.

Gilbert le miró, vio avanzar a su príncipe hacia donde estaba su padre, sabía lo que vendría; un castigo severo para alguien tan pequeño, no por nada se le conocía a Federico Guillermo como alguien que apreciaba más que nada la disciplina, el rey sargento pretendía subyugar al príncipe heredero para ser un soldado más de Prusia, pero sólo Prusia sabia quien era ese chico, el pequeño Federico seria su general, el general que esperaba para que lo guiaría a la victoria.

Ttt***ttt****tt***

**Hice referencia por supuesto a el gusto de Federico por la música y los libros; el componía además de tocar la flauta, ese gusto fue inculcado por su madre; su papá intentaba volverlo un militar pero eso no iba con Federico quien era según mi perspectiva demasiado él como para cambiar a favor de la disciplina de su padre.**

**Federico Guillermo I era un hombre orgulloso de la milicia prusiana y se le conocía como el rey sargento ya que siempre portaba su uniforme del ejercito, fue un gran rey al igual que su padre Federico I abuelo de Federico II pero nada más no entendía la forma de ser de su hijo… que triste. **

**Me dicen porfa que les pareció…**


	2. Chapter 2 Tan diferentes

**Es necesario decir que Hetalia no es mío, obvio que no… dedicado a **_**zusammen **_**gracias corazón por comentarme T_T**

**Otra vez convivencia de una ya adolescente Federico y Prusia aunque es capitulo de relleno, advierto que está algo ñoño, pero si aguantan al tercer capitulo (si es que alguien lee esto aunque se me hace que no) prometo lagrimas al por mayor para el siguiente.**

**Tttt…tttt….tttt….**

_**¿Tan diferentes somos?**_

Ellos eran tan diferentes… gustos, aficiones y personalidades cosa que se acentuó con el paso de los años; ahora su príncipe era un muchacho de quince años que a pesar de que sabia de sus contrastes intentaba encontrar puntos en común con su Nación, Gilbert recordaba la vez que Federico intentó sin éxito alguno explicarle la música, para él cosa ridícula ya que a lo más que aspiraba en su entendimiento musical era que cosa le gustaba y que le disgustaba, no quería ser como el señorito todo el día pegado al piano, parecía que sus piernas anquilosadas ni le servían. Fue bastante gracioso, al menos para él ya que Federico se desesperó al intentar explicarle por enésima vez una partitura que le parecía al chico magnifica pero que a sus ojos parecían fragmentos de hormigas embarradas en un papel, ciertamente no le parecía que fueran a entenderse en algo como eso.

Tampoco era como si no se llevasen bien después de todo; Federico a pesar de conocer sobre su identidad ahora era plenamente consciente de que no podía escapar de su destino… por mucho que lo intentara, Él era el príncipe heredero de Prusia, engrandecer su nación era por sobre todas las cosas su prioridad y una vez que entendió aquello se comprometió más con sus labores.

Ahora se encontraba buscando al chico junto con el pequeño Gilbird en las inmediaciones cercanas al palacio, siempre buscándolo, al parecer escapar de sus lecciones era uno de sus talentos. Encontraba eso interesante, cuando era más chico se negaba rotundamente a que su padre y sus generales le instruyeran sobre estrategia militar pero con el paso del tiempo se interesó más en el asunto y accedió a aprender con tal de que él fuese su maestro. Después de todo ¿Quien podría ser mejor que el grandioso Prusia para en enseñarle?, le agradaba la compañía del chico, definitivamente en cuanto a estrategia no carecía de talento pero si era algo impetuoso, sólo alguien tan joven podría proponer semejantes estrategias algún viejo general vería en ellas la muerte segura, su talento de estratega definitivamente se puliría a lo largo de el tiempo igual que el muchacho. Ese rostro aún joven pero que mostraban una madurez prematura por el trato de su padre y el constante recuerdo de su futuro…le habían dado un cierto encanto, más sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos que cuando era niño, vivaces y esperanzados; había aprendido a controlar sus opiniones, al menos frente a Federico Guillermo quien con los años llego a propinarle golpes frente a otros si no acataba su voluntad incluso frente a otros.

No comprendía el gusto del muchacho por las tácticas en la guerra y de donde salió ¿Qué era lo que buscaba ahí? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al volar su mascota lejos, al parecer Gilbird le había encontrado, siguió a la pequeña ave con la vista hasta que la vio detenerse sobre las manos de Federico, este como siempre le acarició con cuidado la pequeña cabeza, se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol al parecer esperándole…

**-Hasta que por fin te encuentro, te estuve buscando por todas partes Fritz. -**Fingiendo molestia se percató como se formaba una sonrisa en Federico mientras el tomaba asiento a su lado bajo la sombra frondosa del árbol.

**-Hace buen clima acá afuera, es bueno para pensar además quería ver cuanto tiempo te tomaba encontrarme Prusia, fueron diecisiete minutos. **- Gilbert en ese momento si frunció el seño de verdad ¡¿Que intentaba probar con ello el chico?

**-Ya veo… pensaste en como rebatir la formación de la infantería y caballería que vimos la vez anterior. **-Dijo algo serio respecto a eso, Gilbert siempre era serio acerca de las estrategias, sobre todo las precipitadas y locas de Federico.

**-Si, pero no te gustará, volverás a decirme que es arriesgada**.-El muchacho le sonreía de forma casi burlona lo que acabo de enojar del todo a Prusia mientras le pasaba en una hoja de papel su formación táctica.

**-¡Todas las formaciones que propones lo son! Si alguna vez tenemos que combatir cuando seas rey estoy seguro que nos jugaremos el pellejo. **-Casi gritó Gilbert ante las provocaciones del chico, sabia que le molestaba que le tomaran el pelo.

**-La mesura no va contigo Prusia… la grandeza no se alcanza siendo convencional y tú lo sabes, además no le veo nada de malo. **-Afirmó el chico ya comportándose algo más serio; sin embargo aún se notaba que quería oír la opinión de Gilbert al respecto.

**-Supongo que tienes razón en parte, pero tú aún no sabes lo que es estar en un campo de batalla jugándote la vida Fritz, es más, no sólo la tuya sino la de tus hombres; aunque aún no entiendo por que te surgió un interés tan repentino por la estrategia, cuando eras más chico huías de todo lo bélico como si fuera la peste. **- Lo último fue dicho con una gran sonrisa intentado restarle seriedad a la conversación por parte de Gilbert quien no toleraba hablar así por mucho tiempo, intentaba con ello hacer que Federico se sonrojara como cuando era más chico, el príncipe al tanto de ello y conociéndole mejor de lo que el mayor creía decidió devolverle la broma.

**-Es fácil de entender Prusia, a diferencia del simple entrenamiento militar aquí puedo pensar y crear, además que son los ejércitos sino espadas desenvainadas que mantienen a las otras en su vaina; y yo tengo que aprender a cuidar de mi Nación**. -El chico le miró mientras decía aquello sonriéndole provocando que Prusia se sonrojara, para evitar más comentarios volteo su vista a la hoja de papel…

**-Sigamos con tu loca estrategia…**

**Tttt….tttt….tttt….**

Que feo quedo… para quienes no sabían Federico fue un gran estratega militar, más tarde retomaré esto con dos batallas especificas, yo amo la estrategia militar (no la guerra. Aunque tampoco me disgusta) y el fue uno de los grandes, lo juro convirtió a Prusia en una potencia militar temida y respetada en toda Europa, (guerra de los 7 años donde tenia TODO en contra… pero en mi opinión no fue que un buen día se despertó y dijo "bien mañana derrotare al ejército austriaco con una estrategia poco ortodoxa" en buen estratega se hace no nace; y que mejor maestro que el magnifico Prusia… aunque claro esto es un fic y yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca a pesar de utilizar a un personaje histórico jajajajaja.


End file.
